


The Curse

by zebraljb



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah tells Orlando that the only way to make a film shoot go well is to sleep with someone in the cast.  Orlando picks Viggo, but things don't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

THE CURSE  
One

 

“It’s nice to meet ya,” the shorter man said to Orlando, pumping his hand excitedly. “Ya look like an elf, ya know.” Orlando loved the Scottish rise and fall of his words. “I knew ya right away. And it’s my birthday, didya know that?”

“No,” Orlando said, but he looked forward to celebrating.

The Scot’s name was Billy Boyd, and he was older than Orlando. He didn’t act it, though. If working on this movie was going to be anything like the flight with Billy, Orlando was in for the ride of his life.

 

“Elijah Wood,” the younger man said. His eyes were the most intense blue he had ever seen. “You’re just a baby.”

“Excuse me?” Orlando stammered.

“New to it all, aren’t you?”

“Well, I’ve done some television work, and…”

“Not the same,” Elijah said, and Billy and the other British hobbit, Dominic, nodded in agreement. “I bet you don’t even know about The Curse?”

“The Curse?” Orlando asked almost fearfully.

“Yes, the curse. You have to sleep with your close fellow actors or the movie will be shit.” The big blue eyes blinked innocently.

“Yeah, right,” Orlando scoffed, but the others didn’t even smile.

“It’s true,” Dominic said. “Me and ‘Lij shagged twice the day we got here.”

“You’re…” Orlando tried to sound politically correct.

Elijah threw an arm around Dominic’s shoulders. “We don’t like to be labeled, do we, Dommie?”

“No, we don’t,” Dominic agreed.

“So you’re saying every movie you were on?” Orlando asked.

Elijah nodded. “Once I was old enough.”

“Even Deep Impact?” Elijah nodded again. “You were only seventeen!”

Elijah smiled proudly. “I’m just warning you. You don’t get with your castmates, the movie’s doomed.” He looked at the others. “I’m hungry. Let’s go eat.” He and the other men started to walk away. Orlando hurried after them, feeling as if he had a lot to learn.


	2. Chapter 2

THE CURSE   
Two

 

When Orlando saw Stuart Townsend, he knew that breaking that curse wouldn’t be a problem. He thought Stuart was sexy as hell. He had seen Stuart in “Queen of the Damned,” and had about creamed his pants in the theater. Stuart was gorgeous.

He was in line at the commissary one morning when Dominic came up, munching on an apple. “Whaddaya think about the whole Aragorn thing?”

“What Aragorn thing?” Orlando asked, grabbing a mug to pour himself coffee. “Stuart’s great.”

Dominic swallowed his bite and smiled. “Hate to tell you, mate, but he’s outta here. Seems Peter decided that he wasn’t quite mature enough to be our King.”

“What?” Orlando grasped the counter to keep his knees from buckling. Stuart would have been a sure thing. From what he had heard, Stuart screwed anything that walked. The curse was as good as gone. “What?”

Dominic patted Orlando’s shoulder. “Don’t cry, Orli. Creative differences, that’s all.” Dominic headed for the table where Elijah and Billy were already seated.

“What did you do to him?” Billy asked. “He looks green.”

“Told him about Stuart,” Dominic said. He spun his chair around and sat on it backwards.

Elijah watched Orlando put fruit and some eggs on a plate. “You think he really believes that curse thing?”

“Of course he does,” Dominic replied. “You’re a great actor.”

Elijah put his chin in his hand and sighed. “It’s too bad, really. I wouldn’t have minded a go at Stuart myself.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Peter said, putting an arm around Orlando’s shoulders. “I know you and Stuart were close, but do you see where I’m coming from? He couldn’t have pulled off Aragorn.”

“Of course,” Orlando said, nodding. “For the good of the movie.”

“Exactly,” Peter beamed. “I’m expecting our new guy sometime today…you’re in the most scenes with him…take him under your wing?”

“Uh, of course,” Orlando said politely. Peter nodded and waddled off. Orlando sighed. Here he was supposed to be all buddy-buddy with the guy he HAD to sleep with to keep the movie going well. Life wasn’t fair.

 

Orlando wearily headed towards the building where they were practicing their weaponry. He was in good shape, but wasn’t used to handling a bow and arrow. He was getting good, but it killed the muscles in his back and arms. Now he had to go practice sword fighting, even though his main weapon was the bow.

As he approached the building, he recognized the heads of Elijah, Billy and Dominic, eagerly surrounding a taller man. He couldn’t help but smile. They looked like little puppies yipping around their master.

The master turned around to face him and he almost stopped walking. The man was older than he by many years, but he had a rugged handsomeness that made Orlando shiver. The blue eyes looked him over and seemed to like what they saw.

“Orli!” Elijah yelled. “Meet Aragorn.”

Aragorn gently pushed his way through the eager hobbits and held out his hand. “Viggo. Viggo Mortensen.”

“Yes,” Orlando answered, taking the hand. He imagined it running over his own naked body. “I mean, Orlando. Orlando Bloom.”

“Orli,” Billy corrected. “He’s Orli.”

“Orlando,” Viggo said softly, ignoring Billy. “Nice to meet you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Three

 

“You’re coming, right?” Elijah finished tying his shoes and looked at Orlando. Orlando hitched up his baggy sweatpants and smiled.

“Nah…thanks for dropping the rewrites off.” Orlando wove his hands intricately. “I need to relax. Do some yoga or something.”

Elijah snorted. “You, relax?”

“It DOES happen,” Orlando snapped, closing his eyes. He yelped as a palm smacked his backside.

“Get your scrawny Cockney ass upstairs and change,” Elijah ordered.

“I’m NOT Cockney,” Orlando growled. He sighed, rubbing his ass. “Will, uh, Viggo be there?”

“Probably…Ian invited all the members of the Fellowship,” Elijah said. “Why?”

“Just asking.” Orlando took his stairs two at a time. “Gotta shower. Meet you there?”

“No way. I don’t trust you. We’re going together.” Elijah flopped onto Orlando’s sofa.

 

“Good evening, young gentlemen,” Ian said, moving aside so they could come in. “Food in the dining room, beverages in the kitchen.”

“How does he rate a place like this?” Orlando hissed to Elijah, looking around Ian’s lavish house. At least it was lavish by the standards of what Orlando was used to.

“Because he’s Sir Ian, bonehead.” Elijah made a beeline for the kitchen, where he could already hear the other hobbits yelling.

Orlando wanted a drink, but he didn’t feel like jumping into the chaos of the kitchen just yet. He peeked into the living room. Sean Astin was talking to Sean Bean on the sofa. Orlando liked Sean Bean. He was fun-loving and British, which was a plus, and he also was easy to talk to. However, Orlando didn’t think sleeping with Bean would break the curse.

“Why are you hovering out here?”

Orlando whirled around at the sound of the husky voice in his ear. “I, uh, wasn’t hovering.” Viggo raised an eyebrow. “We just got here,” Orlando said defensively.

“Ah. We?”

“Me and ‘Lij. He’s in the kitchen with those other weirdoes.”

“You and Elijah?” Viggo raised that sexy eyebrow again. “Are you two…?”

“Friends? Yes,” Orlando replied. Viggo’s face never changed. “I’m gonna, uh…get a drink.”

Orlando almost ran to the kitchen. “Here. You’re behind.” Billy thrust a beer into Orlando’s hand. Orlando relaxed at the comfortable lilt of his friend’s voice.

“How much would you guys hate me if the movie fell apart?” Orlando said, weakly leaning against the counter. He didn’t see Dominic and Elijah smirk at each other.

“Why would you say that, Orli?” Dom said innocently.

“Well, it’s Viggo. I’m never gonna be able to…”

“Hey, Viggo! Have a beer!” Elijah yelled suddenly. Orlando felt his face grow red and quickly opened the freezer, pretending to get some ice.

“Thanks, Elijah, I have one.” Viggo leaned in the doorway. “I was wondering if you guys minded getting your pictures taken.”

Billy spit out his beer. “Hello, Vig, actors here.”

“Some actors don’t feel comfortable getting photographed if they’re not working,” Viggo replied. “I do some amateur photography and would like to get a lot of work done during the filming.”

“Sure,” Elijah said, and the others nodded. Billy pinched Orlando’s butt.

“Orli?”

“What is everyone’s sudden fascination with my arse?” Orlando snapped, slamming the freezer door. When he whirled around, everyone was indeed staring at his backside. Viggo had a tiny smile on his face as he did so. Orlando blushed. “What was the question?”

“Do you mind being photographed, you git?” Dom asked, chuckling.

“No,” Orlando said. Viggo nodded and left the kitchen. The hobbits burst out laughing. Orlando wanted to crawl into the freezer and die.

 

Three hours later, the three trouble-making hobbits were out on the back deck, giggling like crazy as they drunkenly tried to play a game of hopscotch. Orlando rolled his eyes and started around the front of the house. He wanted to smoke, and he didn’t want it going inside Ian’s house.

“Where are you off to?” Viggo appeared from nowhere.

Orlando waved his cigarette in the air. “Don’t want to contaminate our fair knight’s humble abode.”

“It’s contaminating you, too,” Viggo said, and Orlando shrugged. “Mind if I walk with you?” Orlando shrugged again, although his insides started doing jumping jacks.

They walked along the edge of Ian’s large yard. “He’s got a nice place,” Orlando said. Now it was Viggo’s turn to shrug.

“My place isn’t too bad. Lots of good lighting for my work.”

“Do you just do photography?” Orlando asked shyly.

“No. I paint, and write poetry…dabble in music, too.” Orlando’s mouth fell open and Viggo cracked a rare grin. “Impressed.”

“Well, yes,” Orlando said. “I can’t do anything.”

Viggo stopped walking. “Obviously you can, or you wouldn’t be here.”

Orlando kicked at a tuft of grass. “That’s just acting. That’s not a talent.” Viggo blinked at him and Orlando laughed. “Sorry. Not that everyone here isn’t talented. It’s just…it’s not work. It’s easy.”

“For you. You obviously take to Legolas like a fish to water,” Viggo said. “For some of us, it isn’t that easy. I need to really get inside of Aragorn.”

“Of course. Aragorn is complex. The only hard part about Legolas is how peaceful and serene he is. I am NOT like that.”

“I’ve noticed,” Viggo said, with a low chuckle. Orlando smiled bashfully. “No matter what you say, my snobby elf, you are quite talented. And I’m sure you’re talented at more than acting.” Viggo continued walking, leaving Orlando to stare after him in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

THE CURSE  
Four

 

“Uh, Viggo.”

“Hmmm?”

Viggo lay with his eyes closed, head resting against a tree. Orlando’s palms were sweating, and he tried not to drop his bow on Viggo’s head. “Um, see…” Orlando looked around frantically. Billy and Elijah were scuffling on the ground. Dom discreetly gave him the thumbs-up. “Well, see, I was going to go surfing tomorrow. I mean, me and the Hobbits were going surfing, and maybe, well, I thought you might, uh, want to come along.”

Viggo opened one eye. “Surfing. With you?”

“Well, no, not me. I mean, I’ll be there and everything, but it’s not with me. With us. Together.”

Viggo opened both eyes and sat up. Amusement was written on his face, and Orlando wanted to climb up the tree and never come down. “Do I scare you, Orlando?”

“No, of course not! I’m just nervous. Around new people.”

“Ah.” Viggo rubbed at his chin. “I don’t think so.”

“Oh, well, okay, I just didn’t want you to feel left out or anything,” Orlando said hurriedly.

“Are the others coming?”

Orlando could have kicked himself. “Well, no. We didn’t even ASK Ian, and Sean Astin isn’t feeling well, and Beanie said no.”

“I see.” Viggo looked Orlando in the eye. “What about after?”

“After?” Orlando blinked hard. “Well, I don’t know what we’re doing after.”

“Would you like to go to dinner?”

“I could check with the others, but I’m sure they’d…”

“Not the others. Just you.”

Orlando let out an audible gasp, and Viggo smiled. Elijah jumping on Orlando’s back stopped him from replying. “Orli, didya ask him?”

“I did,” Orlando said through clenched teeth.

“Ya comin’, Vig?” Dominic asked as Billy carried him over on his back.

“I’m afraid not,” Viggo said. “But I was just saying to Orlando here that I thought we could all go to dinner afterwards. My treat.”

“Viggo’s treat!” Billy yelled, dumping Dom onto the ground.

Orlando frowned. Viggo HAD said just him, right? He was only covering up their conversation, right? Maybe he hadn’t heard Viggo correctly. He looked over at Viggo, ready to say something, when he caught the smirk on Viggo’s face. Orlando blushed and found an excuse to escape.

 

“It’s not fair,” Elijah grumbled as they packed the surfboards into the cars. “I’m red as a beet, and Orli’s not even pink.”

“I tan. I don’t burn,” Orli said proudly, running a hand down an olive-toned arm.

“Bitch,” Elijah said as he climbed in the passenger side of Dom’s car.

Orlando smiled as he climbed into Billy’s car. “Thank you.”

“So…we meet at my place in an hour?” Dom suggested.

“Then we go to Vig’s,” Billy said, nodding.

“How’s that going, anyway?” Elijah called to Orlando. Orlando scowled.

“We were having a decent conversation earlier until YOU walked up.”

“Aw, Orli has a crush,” Dom sang.

“Shut up. I’m just doing this to break the curse,” Orlando snapped.

“Look, Orli,” Billy began, putting a hand on Orlando’s arm.

“Let’s go, Dom,” Elijah said, giving Billy a death glare. Billy sighed and put his car into gear.


	5. Chapter 5

THE CURSE  
Five

 

“Well, don’t you look handsome?” Dom crowed as he opened his door.

“Ha ha, very bloody funny,” Orlando snapped. He wore his favorite maroon silk shirt and a pair of black jeans. The dark color of the shirt made his tan stand out even more than usual.

“You’re the first one here. I’m not even dressed yet.” Dom padded back to his room on bare feet. Since Dom was driving to Viggo’s, Orlando headed for the refrigerator and pulled out a beer.

He was sitting on Dom’s couch, halfway through his second beer, when Dom finally returned from his bedroom. “Now who’s the handsome devil?” Orlando asked, laughing.

“Bite me.” Dom primped at the hallway mirror as someone knocked on the door. “Get that.”

Orlando obediently went to the door. “Hey,” he said to Elijah.

“You look pretty,” Elijah observed as he brushed by. “Dommie! Your hair’s messed up!” Elijah ran a hand through Dom’s hair.

“Hey!”

“Think Viggo will like this?” Orlando asked Billy quietly.

“You look fantastic,” Billy said truthfully. “Don’t stress about this, Orlando. It’s…”

“Let’s go.” Dominic grabbed his keys and led the way out the door.

 

When they reached Viggo’s small house, Orlando saw Viggo seated on the front porch, picking at a guitar. Was there nothing this man couldn’t do?

“Hey, Vig!” Dom yelled as the three hobbits piled out of the car. Orlando followed a few steps behind.

“Hello, boys,” Viggo said, standing. He put the guitar inside the house and locked the door. “Ready?”

“Ready for a free dinner,” Billy said, rubbing his hands together.

“We can’t all fit in my car OR yours,” Viggo said. “Someone should ride with me.”

Elijah gave Orlando a discreet shove. “Uh, I will, Vig. I need a nice quite, non-Hobbit ride.”

“Thanks a lot,” Elijah said, but he smiled at Orlando.

“Follow me downtown,” Viggo told Dom. Dom nodded, and Viggo headed for his car. Orlando hurried at his heels.

“I appreciate you taking us out,” Orlando said as Viggo unlocked the doors of his car. “It wasn’t necessary.”

Viggo slid behind the wheel. “I wanted to take you out.”

Orlando gulped as he climbed into the passenger seat. “Thanks again.”

Viggo simply nodded and started the engine.

 

When they entered the restaurant, the hobbits fell back to allow Orlando to walk behind Viggo. “Nice ass, don’t you think?” Elijah whispered to Orlando.

“Bugger off!” Orlando growled. Elijah smiled innocently, and of course made sure that Orlando sat next to Viggo.

“Have you ever been here?” Viggo asked Orlando as he handed him a menu.

“No,” Orlando said.

“The chicken marsala is excellent.”

“Well, I’m a vegetarian,” Orlando said, blushing slightly. He didn’t know why he was embarrassed by it.

“Okay.” Viggo smiled at him. “Try the vegetable stir fry. It’s one of the best I’ve ever eaten.”

“Okay,” Orlando agreed, closing his menu.

Viggo ordered for Orlando, and Orlando didn’t even mind that it made him feel like a girl. Viggo ordered the chicken for himself, as well as a bottle of wine for the table. There were five of them, but Orlando almost felt as if he and Viggo were alone. The three hobbits talked to each other, and Viggo talked only to Orlando.

“So, Orlando…” Viggo swished the wine around in his glass. “How are things going?”

“Fine, I guess,” Orlando said, shrugging. “I’m just hoping I can do everything right. I don’t want ANYTHING to mess up the movie.” He hoped Viggo caught the hint.

“I’m sure you’re doing fine. Peter sure has no complaints.” Viggo raised his glass in a silent toast.

 

“So, now what?” Elijah said, giggling as Billy ran into him.

“You two can’t hold your liquor,” Viggo said, amused.

“No, we can hold liquor,” Billy contradicted, holding onto Elijah’s arm. “We just can’t hold our WINE.”

Dom shook his head, sighing. “C’mon, you fools. I’ll get ya home. Vig, you okay driving Orli to my house for his car?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks, Vig.” Elijah gave him a clumsy hug.

“Yeah, Vig, thanks for dinner,” Billy added, hugging him as well.

Viggo made sure they were safely sitting in Dom’s car, and then turned to Orlando. “Tired?”

“Not really,” Orlando said truthfully. Just the thought of Viggo made sparks fly through his whole body.

“Want to go for a drive?”

“Sure,” Orlando said in what he hoped was a casual manner. He followed Viggo to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

THE CURSE  
Six

Orlando shivered a bit as Viggo started the engine. “You cold?” Viggo asked. Orlando shrugged and tried to look warm. Viggo reached behind the seat, his arm brushing against Orlando’s shoulder. “Here. This should help.” He pulled out a hooded sweatshirt. “It’s old, but clean.”

Orlando nodded his thanks and pulled the shirt over his head. It was indeed warm, and smelled like Viggo, or at least smelled like the laundry detergent he used. Orlando buried his face in the neck of the sweatshirt, trying to make it look like he was trying to just get warm.

“Are those hobbits ever normal?” Viggo asked suddenly, and Orlando couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“I guess, sometimes. Mebbe when they’re sleeping.”

“They’re good kids,” Viggo said, chuckling himself. Orlando’s heart sank. Billy was nine years older than he, and ten years younger than Viggo, so if Billy was a kid, what did that make Orlando?

“I like them a lot,” Orlando said, once he found his voice. “They make things easier.”

“Doesn’t Sean Astin hang with you guys at all?” Viggo asked.

“Sometimes,” Orlando answered with a shrug. “He’s busy, ya know, with the family.”

“Kids take a lot of time,” Viggo agreed. “But they’re worth it.”

“Uh, do you have kids?” Orlando asked. He didn’t think his heart could sink any more, but he was wrong.

“Yes. A son, Henry.” Viggo smiled fondly. “Good kid.”

“I’m sure he is, with you for a dad,” Orlando said, surprising himself. Viggo looked a bit embarrassed. Orlando would learn later that Viggo considered fatherhood the most important job he could ever have.

“Well, thanks, but I’m not around nearly as much as I should be.”

“Hey, at least he has a good dad,” Orlando said. “I had two, actually. Found out the one I thought was my dad, who died, wasn’t my dad at all.”

“Ah,” Viggo said. “Some people would say then that you’d look for a father figure to replace him.”

Orlando was mortified. Is that what Viggo thought? He wanted to be friends with Viggo because he wanted a father figure? “Some people would be wrong,” Orlando said almost angrily. “I do NOT look for father figures in the men I meet.”

“What DO you look for?” The question was innocent enough, but could be answered in so many ways.

“Depends on the man,” Orlando answered. There. That was flirtatious enough.

Viggo laughed softly as he stopped the car. Orlando looked up, surprised to see they were in front of his house. “There you go. Door to door service.”

“Uh, would you like to come in?” Orlando asked bravely.

“It’s a little late,” Viggo said. “We’ve got an early call tomorrow.”

Orlando nodded, embarrassed. “Thanks for dinner and the ride.” He moved to open the door, but Viggo’s hand on his shoulder stopped him. Viggo’s fingers gently stroked the back of Orlando’s neck.

“Another time,” Viggo said. Orlando nodded again and slipped out of the car.


	7. Chapter 7

THE CURSE  
Seven

 

Orlando jumped at a light tug of his wig. “How’d it go last night?” Elijah plopped himself on Orlando’s lap.

“How did WHAT go?” Orlando asked innocently. He looked over at where Viggo was wrestling with Billy and Dom and smiled.

“You KNOW. With Viggo.”

“It went fine. It was…nice. We talked.”

“You TALKED,” Elijah repeated. “Orlando, talking isn’t gonna help the movie.”

“I know,” Orlando said, frowning. “I can’t just JUMP him.”

“Sure you can,” Elijah said cheerfully. “I will, if you want me to.”

“NO,” Orlando said quickly. “I’ll do it.”

 

“Kill me now.” Orlando stumbled into the trailer he shared with Viggo and Sean Bean, barely able to stand upright.

“What happened?” Viggo tried to turn his head, but his makeup artist quickly turned it back.

“My back,” Orlando groaned. “Is it okay if I just sit on the floor? Sitting straight up in a chair would kill me,” he told his makeup lady. She nodded and he plopped onto the floor.

“Can you take something for it?” She asked politely.

“Nothing works,” Orlando replied. “Hurry if you can, okay?”

She nodded and quickly went to work. Orlando focused on the muscles of Viggo’s calves as he sat on the floor. He didn’t think about Viggo, the curse, Elijah. He simply concentrated on overcoming the pain.

“You’re done,” Viggo’s makeup artist said.

“You, too,” Orlando’s said as well. They packed up and left. With a groan, Orlando crawled to the tiny cot in the corner. He sighed blissfully as he lay down on his stomach.

“Poor baby,” Viggo said sympathetically. “Want a massage?”

“Thanks but they never work,” Orlando said. “I just have to lay here and die for the next four or five hours.”

“Let me try,” Viggo said in a soothing tone. He straddled Orlando’s back and gently sat on his backside.

“Viggo, thanks, but…mmmph.” A sigh of contentment left his mouth before he knew what was happening. Viggo’s hands were hitting exactly the right spot. “Oh, Vig, God…”

“My wife has a bad back, too,” Viggo said. “I studied with a professional massage therapist for a while to learn to help her.”

“Wife?” Orlando arched back up to look at Viggo and groaned again. “Bloody hell.” Orlando hadn’t even thought that Viggo might be married. He had a son, didn’t he? Viggo didn’t wear a wedding band, but that didn’t really mean anything.

“I’m sorry,” Viggo said. “I meant ex-wife.”

“What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“We just wanted different things.” Viggo paused to work extra hard at a knot of muscle. “She’s a musician. A LOUD musician.”

Orlando chuckled, then groaned. “Oh, GOD.”

“Am I interrupting something?” A British voice asked.

“You wish,” Orlando mumbled.

Sean Bean came over and knelt in front of Orlando. He rubbed at Orlando’s Mohawk. “What’s wrong with our pretty little elf, Vig?”

“His back is bothering him,” Viggo said. “These elves are so fragile, ya know.”

“Am not,” Orlando said, too comfortable to get up and fight about it.

“Poor baby.” Sean rubbed Orlando’s head again and went to change.

Viggo leaned forward to work on Orlando’s shoulders. “I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight for a beer or something.”

“Me?” Orlando whispered. He felt Viggo’s low chuckle.

“Yes, you, you stupid elf.”

“Uh, yeah, that’d be nice. As long as I don’t have to run, stand, shoot a bow, or fight anyone.”

“You wouldn’t fight me,” Viggo teased, giving one last squeeze to Orlando’s shoulder.

 

Orlando stood in front of his closet for twenty minutes, trying to decide what to wear. He loved his gauzy, practically see-through white shirt, but that made him look cheap. He didn’t want to dress up too much, because he’d simply look foolish. He finally decided on a black t-shirt and jeans. The t-shirt was tight, but not TOO tight. He slipped on his sandals, grabbed his keys, and was out the door before he could change his mind.

He shivered in the cool evening air, realizing that he had forgotten to grab a jacket. His feet weren’t cold, but his arms were. He ran from the car to Viggo’s door, stopping to catch his breath before knocking. Viggo opened the door immediately.

“Waiting for me, were ya?” Orlando teased.

“I happened to be walking by,” Viggo said haughtily, stepping aside so Orlando could come in.

Orlando sniffed. “You’re cooking? I already ate.”

“Some snacks,” Viggo said. “Garlic toast and some sauce.”

Orlando looked at the wooden spoon in Viggo’s hand. “So you were “walking by” from the kitchen to…”

“The bathroom, nosy,” Viggo said.

Orlando grinned. “You always take a wooden spoon to the bathroom?”

“Keep it up, Elf, and I’ll take this spoon to your ass,” Viggo threatened, waving the spoon around.

“Maybe I’d like it,” Orlando said innocently. Something flamed in Viggo’s eyes.

“Let’s eat,” he said.

Orlando followed Viggo into the tiny kitchen. He sat at the small table while Viggo got everything together. He tried not to look at Viggo’s ass in the black sweatpants he wore, but he couldn’t help it. Viggo handed him a small plate.

“Thanks, Vig, you didn’t have to do this.” Orlando started to spoon some of the red sauce onto his plate, then froze.

“It doesn’t have meat in it,” Viggo said before he could ask.

“Thanks,” Orlando said, blushing a bit.

“So…” Viggo said, waiting for Orlando to finish serving himself. “Elijah and Dom…they’re fucking?”

Orlando choked on his bread. “What?”

“You heard me.” Viggo rested his chin in his hand and smiled pleasantly. “I have no problem with it. I just was wondering.”

“Well, see, yeah, but…”

“And then I walked in on Billy and Dom kissing, so I got a bit confused.”

“Oh, well, yeah, I didn’t know that, but, um…” Orlando closed his eyes for a moment. “Dom and ‘Lij was just a beginning of the shoot kinda thing, ya know?” He desperately hoped Viggo DID know.

Viggo got up and opened two bottles of beer. After handing one to Orlando, he said, “Yeah, I get it.”

“Good.” Satisfied that they were on the same page, Orlando started wondering how they could move this thing along.

“Let’s go into the living room,” Viggo said suddenly. “More comfortable.”

“Okay.” Orlando grabbed his plate and Viggo’s, his beer, and Viggo’s beer. Viggo took the bread and sauce. After setting up everything on the low coffee table, Viggo sat on the sofa. Orlando sat next to him. He handed Viggo his beer.

“This is your first big picture, huh?” Viggo asked.

“Yeah. I want to do well. I want everything to be perfect.” Orlando looked at Viggo, who set his plate and beer down on the table.

“I think you’re pretty perfect already,” Viggo said softly. Orlando set his food down as well.

“Really?” Orlando looked out from under his long lashes.

Viggo laughed. “No need to be coy with me, Orlando. You have me hook, line and sinker. You have for days now.”

“Really?” Orlando said again, this time meaning it.

“Yes.” Viggo rested his arm along the back of the sofa, letting his fingers rub along Orlando’s neck. Orlando shivered, and Viggo felt the goosebumps along Orlando’s skin. “How’s your back?”

“Much better,” Orlando said.

“Good.” Viggo leaned towards Orlando, and suddenly he was on his back, Viggo gently rested his body over Orlando’s. “This okay?”

“God, yes,” Orlando barely breathed before Viggo kissed him. He moaned, running his fingers up through Viggo’s hair.

“Good,” Viggo said again, his lips finding Orlando’s earlobe. Orlando gasped and arched up. “Have to remember that spot,” Viggo said, and Orlando could hear the smile in his voice.

“I’m so glad you want this, too,” Orlando said. “I was afraid.”

“You never have to be afraid of me,” Viggo said, pulling back to look him in the eye. “I’d never hurt you.”

“I thought this would be hard, but you’re…amazing,” Orlando said. He touched Viggo’s cheek. “I’ve learned to care about you, so this makes it so much easier. If you don’t feel the same, I understand, and we’ll just do it, but I wanted you to know how I feel.”

Viggo, who had started to return to Orlando’s neck and ear, froze. “What?”

“Well, I know it’s for the good of the movie and all, but I just…it means more now.”

Viggo sat up, adjusting himself. He shook his head. “Orlando, what the HELL are you talking about?”

“The curse,” Orlando said, starting to get worried. “Remember how you talked about Dom and Elijah? They were trying to break the curse.”

“WHAT curse?” Viggo said, and it was obvious he was trying to keep his temper.

“The one that will ruin the shoot if you don’t break it.” Orlando was starting to get embarrassed. “Elijah said you have to sleep with…” Orlando faded off as Viggo’s face turned red. He had never seen Viggo angry.

“Elijah told you that? THAT’S why you’re here?”

“No! That’s what I was saying. I really like you, Vig.”

“But you were willing to just sleep with me because of what ELIJAH said.” Viggo ran a hand through his hair. “God, Orlando, how naïve can you be?”

“I’m sorry, Viggo, I thought…”

“Leave, Orli, please,” Viggo said, walking out of the room.

Orlando got up and left, realizing that for the first time, Viggo had called him Orli.


	8. Chapter 8

THE CURSE  
Eight

 

“Hide me, Viggo!” Elijah shrieked, running towards the older man.

“Steal my breakfast again, dumbass!” Dominic yelled, running after him.

Elijah made a move to dive behind Viggo. Viggo held out his arm, catching Elijah across the chest and bringing him down. “Hmm…guess all that wrestling Henry made me watch finally paid off,” Viggo said out loud.

“God, Viggo…” Elijah gasped for breath. “What the hell was that?”

Viggo carefully placed a boot on Elijah’s sternum, making sure to apply light pressure. “How dare you use Orlando that way?”

“Wh-what?” Elijah wheezed.

“You used him to get a few laughs, did you?” Viggo looked at Billy and Dom, who were standing nearby, mouths in an “O.”

“Uh,” Dom began.

“I tried to tell him, but Elijah…” Billy began.

“Elijah is HOW much younger than you? Don’t tell me he MADE you keep quiet,” Viggo growled. “Orlando just wanted to do a good job, and you made him paranoid, made him think if he didn’t do me, the movie would fail.”

Elijah tried to take a deep breath, but Viggo’s boot didn’t move. “I didn’t…think he would…believe me.”

“Why wouldn’t he, Elijah? He didn’t know any better.” Viggo sighed and stepped back. Elijah took a deep breath, coughing. “Well, go ahead and laugh now, boys. You did good. You humiliated Orlando, who in the process hurt me.” Viggo stalked off without another word.

 

“You okay, Orli?” Sean Bean asked, sitting backwards on a chair in their trailer. Orlando looked into the mirror as his makeup person glued the wig into place.

“Fine,” Orlando said, watching himself so he didn’t have to look at Sean.

“You have bags under your eyes,” Sean observed.

“Tell me about it,” the makeup person said. “It’s gonna take me forever to fill those in.”

“I wasn’t feeling well…didn’t sleep so good,” Orlando said.

“Anything I can do?” Sean asked.

Shoot me now, Orlando thought. Instead, he said, “No, Beanie, thanks. Just need a day off.”

“That’ll be a cold day in hell.” Sean got up and left the trailer.

 

“So, since things are a little behind in that area, we’ll be calling it a day,” Peter said. “And I don’t know that it will be ready by tomorrow, so enjoy your day off.”

Billy whooped for joy. “Let’s go out tonight, boys!”

“You coming, Orlando?” Dominic asked. Orlando glared at him. None of the hobbits had even tried to talk to him that day, since he looked completely aloof and unreachable.

“Why would I want to go out with YOU?” Orlando said so only they could hear him. “So you can make a jackass outta me again?”

“Look, Orli, we didn’t mean to do that,” Billy said quickly. “It was a joke.”

“Ha bloody ha.” Orlando turned on his heel and ran straight into Viggo. “Vig. Hey, mate.”

“Hello, Orli.” Viggo’s eyes were cold and Orlando almost shivered.

“A day off tomorrow. Nice, huh,” Orlando babbled. “I think we need it.”

“I know I definitely need a day away from everyone.” Viggo headed for the trailer, leaving Orlando to miserably stare after him.


	9. Chapter 9

THE CURSE  
Nine

 

Orlando was so intent on watching his feet that he didn’t notice the man walking in his direction. “Oof!” Orlando said in surprise. Strong hands grabbed his shoulders.

“Watch yerself, Orli,” Sean Bean said with a smile. “I don’t know which is closer to the ground, the shoes you were watching, or yer frown.”

“Hey, Sean.” Orlando ran a hand through his hair. “What’re you up to?”

“Looking for some dinner,” Sean replied. “You didn’t go with the Hobbits?”

“Fucking wankers!” Orlando snapped.

“Oookay, guess not,” Sean said. He massaged Orlando’s shoulder slightly. “Wanna grab a bite?”

“I’m not hungry,” Orlando said softly.

“Lemme guess. You’ve been moping around all day because of Viggo.”

Orlando’s mouth fell open. “How did you…”

“I saw the way you two avoided each other yesterday,” Sean said. “What else are you doing tonight?”

“I was gonna see a movie!” Orlando said indignantly. “Eventually.”

“Yer gonna eat with me,” Sean said. He put an arm around Orlando’s shoulders and led him towards the closest pub.

 

After two beers, Orlando finally started to open up. He finished the last bite of his sandwich, dropped his chin into a greasy palm, and sighed. “It’s all because I’m a bloody idiot.”

Sean raised an eyebrow. “Hate to tell ya, mate, but we all knew that.”

“Shut up,” Orlando said. Sean hid a smile in his beer. “Anyway, Elijah said to me right off that I needed to break the curse.” Sean raised an eyebrow again. “He told me ya gotta shag someone in the cast to keep the movie from being a flop.”

Sean did his best not to spit his beer all over Orlando. “He told you WHAT?”

“Thank you for making me feel even dumber,” Orlando snapped.

“Oh, Orli, I’m sorry,” Sean said. “It’s just…”

“I know. But he looked at me with those big blue eyes and that was it. I believed him.”

Sean waited while the waiter brought two more rounds of beer. “Okay, so what happened with Viggo, then?”

“I picked him as my cast member to break the curse.”

“VIGGO?” Sean looked insulted. “Ya coulda had me, mate. I’m much better in the sack than Viggo.”

“How do you know?” Orlando asked, raising his own eyebrow.

“Never mind that,” Sean said quickly. “You picked Vig. Go on.”

“So, I work up the nerve, flirt some and all that.”

“I noticed,” Sean said under his breath. Orlando glared at him.

“I go to his house, things finally start happening, and then I opened my dumb mouth. I say how glad I am that it’s him, and he figures it all out. Kicks me out and all.”

“He kicked you out?”

“He thinks I only wanted to shag for the curse.”

“Well, isn’t that why?”

“No!” Orlando picked up his third beer and drained it. “At first, kinda, but then I just got to know him. I really…well…kinda fell in love.”

“Oh, Orli,” Sean said sympathetically. He waved at the bar. “Two more!”

 

“Coulda done it, too,” Orlando slurred as they got to Sean’s house. “Coulda shagged his lights out.”

“I’m sure ya coulda, Orli.” Sean hefted the drunken young man up a bit taller. “I’m NOT taking you home, Orli. Yer another six blocks down. Yer gonna hit my sofa.”

“Sofa…coulda done him there, too,” Orlando said cheerfully. Sean groaned and dug for his keys.

He deposited Orlando on the sofa and went into the bedroom. He came out with a small trashcan and a pair of sweatpants. “These are for you to sleep in.” Sean waved the pants in the air. “THIS is so you don’t throw up on my floor.”

“Beanie,” Orlando sighed. He grabbed Sean’s wrist and pulled him down. “How ‘bout you and me break the curse?”

“There IS no curse, Orli,” Sean said gently, moving away.

“There is. Curse on me. Can’t be happy, no matter what.” Orlando pouted into Sean’s shoulder.

“No, that’s me, mate,” Sean said softly. He kissed Orlando’s forehead. “In another time and place, if you were sober, maybe. But not now.” He laid Orlando down, pulling off Orli’s shoes and socks. He started do undo Orlando’s jeans.

“Lemme. Commando and all.” Orlando grinned. Sean forced himself to look away as Orlando fought his way out of the jeans and into the sweats. “All done.”

Sean went to a closet and pulled down a blanket. “Sweet dreams, Orli.” He tucked the blanket up to Orlando’s chin.

“Thanks, Beanie.”

 

When Sean got up eight hours later, Orlando was still asleep on the sofa. Mercifully, the trashcan was empty. Sean dug around in the kitchen, trying to quietly make some tea. The doorbell surprised him. He hurried to his front door, hoping Orlando wouldn’t awaken.

“Uh, Viggo!” Sean said in surprise. “What’re ya doing here?”

“Came to see if you wanted a ride,” Viggo said.

“Ah, shit.” Sean rubbed his eyes. “I’m running behind. Let me just…”

“Who is it, Beanie?” Orlando asked as he approached the door. He rubbed his eyes, looking like a teenager in Sean’s large pants. “Oh.”

“Look, Vig…” Sean began.

“No need, Sean. I wish I could start MY day with such a good lay.” Viggo turned on one heel and went to his car. Orlando leaned his head on Sean’s shoulder as they watched him drive away.


	10. Chapter 10

THE CURSE  
Ten

 

“Look, Vig,” Sean began as soon as he entered the makeup trailer that he shared with Orlando and Viggo. “Just lemme explain, yeah?”

“Thanks, that looks great,” Viggo said to his makeup person. He got up and left the trailer before Sean could say another word.

“Bloody hell,” Sean muttered, flopping into the chair without another word.

 

Orlando pounced on Sean as soon as Sean left the trailer. “Well? You said you’d talk to him.”

“I talked to him,” Sean said. “Get in there. You’re running late.”

“Beanie!” Orlando almost whined.

“I talked, and he left,” Sean said finally. Orlando sighed. “Now get in there, put Legolas on, and forget about Viggo. Be a professional.”

“Right,” Orlando said, but his shoulders slumped as he walked to the trailer.

 

Orlando sat alone under a tree, munching on an apple and drinking some water. He heard Elijah walk up behind him, but he didn’t turn around.

“Hey, Orlando?”

“What?” Orlando continued to eat as Elijah sat beside him.

“How are you?”

“Let’s see.” Orlando tossed his apple core into the woods. “I’ve been embarrassed beyond all belief by people I THOUGHT were my friends. After that, I made the moves on someone who had no CLUE what I was talking about. When that happened, we were BOTH embarrassed. Now, that person will not talk to me, and because of certain other events, thinks I’m a slut.” Orlando finally looked at Elijah. “Therefore, I’m just peachy. How the fuck are you?”

“God, Orli, I can’t say I’m sorry enough.”

“Damn right you can’t.”

Elijah sighed and kicked at some grass. “I didn’t think it would go this far. Hell, I never thought you’d fall for Viggo.”

“Neither did I,” Orlando said softly.

“I know it’ll take you a while to forget this, but can you forgive me, Orli? I miss you. And I never ever thought this would happen.”

Orlando looked at Elijah, who looked absolutely miserable. “Yeah, ‘Lij,” Orlando said. “I can forgive you.”

“Thank you,” Elijah said, relieved.

“Thank you!” Dom and Billy came rushing out from behind a nearby tree and piled onto Orlando, who couldn’t help but laugh.

 

Sean watched as Orlando left the trailer. Orlando was met by Elijah, Billy and Dom, and Sean was relieved to see Orlando smiled at something Billy was saying. He saw Orlando give Viggo’s back a longing glance before the Hobbits dragged him off. Sean waited until he saw Viggo finish speaking with Peter, then moved a bit closer. Viggo went into the trailer and closed the door. Sean, who had long before gotten out of his makeup and costume, waited for the makeup woman to leave. He then made his move. Creeping up the steps, he slowly opened the door and peeked in. Viggo always scrubbed his face after the wig and makeup came off. Sean burst into the trailer, shoved the bathroom door closed and pushed two chairs and a small table against it. He sat down in one of the chairs.

“Hobbits, I will kill you!” Viggo roared from behind the door.

“It’s not the Hobbits, mate,” Sean said.

“Sean? What is your problem?”

“I need to talk. Ya need to listen. Ya also need to stop acting like a bloody child. Orli…”

“I don’t want to talk about Orli.”

“I SAID I’M talking, okay?” Sean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Look. Orli never meant to hurt ya. The kid’s head over heels for ya.” He heard a snort from behind the door. “So he’s a naïve little fool. He really likes ya. You’ve seen how miserable he’s been. It was a mistake.”

“He just wanted to break a curse, Beanie.”

“Because he thought it would help the picture. And I bet it was more than that.”

“He slept with you.”

Sean closed his eyes and counted to ten. “No, he didn’t. He crashed at my place after he drank too much. I loaned him pants. I didn’t touch him. Not that I did want to,” he finished too softly for Viggo to hear. “Talk to the lad, okay?”

“Move the stuff in front of the door, Beanie.”

Sean sighed and moved everything. Viggo glared at him when he came out. “What?”

“You’re a good friend, Beanie. To everyone,” Viggo said. “Especially me. You really think he…”

“Don’t talk to me, Viggo. Talk to him.”


	11. Chapter 11

THE CURSE  
Eleven

 

Elijah walked back from the commissary, peeling a banana as he walked. Suddenly the banana was swiped from his hand and smashed into his forehead.

“What the hell!”

An arm went around his chest and he was dragged into the woods. “Mr. Baggins,” an accented voice hissed in his ear.

“Beanie! God, you scared me!” Elijah gasped.

“We need to talk, Hobbit.”

“About what?”

“Orli…and Viggo.” Sean loosened his grip slightly.

“Uh…”

“Why’d ya screw with Orli like that?”

“I…I didn’t mean to, Beanie! I never thought he’d BELIEVE me!”

Sean released Elijah, who immediately backed up a few steps. “Elijah, remember yer first movie? Even though ya were young, ya were excited, yeah? Ya wanted everything to go well…wanted to do yer best. That’s all Orli wanted. Ya told him he needed to do something to make the movie a success, so he tried to do it. But in the meantime, he fell for Viggo. And when it all came down, Viggo fell for him, too.”

“What do you want me to do, Beanie?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

“You off tomorrow?” Elijah fell into step with Orli a few hours later.

“Yeah.”

“Wanna go hiking?”

“Are you serious?” Orlando gave him a long hard look.

“Well, I know it’s crazy, I mean, going on a long hike the day after an exhausting day on the set, but yeah.” Elijah smiled, his blue eyes sincere. “And I SWEAR I just want to hike.”

“Uh, sure.”

“Meet me at the lake at two?”

“The others coming?”

“Nah, just us. I figure we need some time to patch up our friendship.” Orlando gave him a dirty look. “Okay, I need time to grovel.” Orlando laughed.

 

“Ranger.” Sean clapped Viggo on the back, but Viggo never moved. “You’re getting too damn good at that.”

“What can I say…I live my roles.” Viggo turned around and smiled at his friend. “Sorry.”

“Damn kings…always think they’re better than everyone else,” Sean mumbled. “Anyway…up to some fishing tomorrow? I know you’re off.”

“You want to fish…YOU?” Viggo stared at Sean. “I thought you said that you’re not a nature boy…that you don’t like doing things that involve the great outdoors. I thought you were sick of being out here.”

“What if I changed my mind? What if I want to spend some time with my best mate?”

“Okay,” Viggo said warily. “What time?”

 

“Okay, ElWood, your scrawny ass better be here soon.” Orlando paced back and forth on the shoreline of the lake. He hated waiting for things. He really wasn’t looking forward to the hike, but he had missed hanging out with Elijah. He knew that he couldn’t get through the rest of the filming without his close friends.

The afternoon sun was surprisingly warm, and he felt the sweat start to trickle down his back. He looked at the lake, its shining water lapping cheerfully at the sand. “No way,” he said to the water. “You look refreshing and cool, but I know you’re colder than…” The water continued to make happy slapping sounds against the ground. “Bugger it all.” He tugged off his shirt, stepped out of his baggy sweatpants and went running into the water. He let out a scream as the coldness bit at his skin. He dove under all at once, trying to get it over and done with. When he surfaced, his entire body was numb. He laughed out loud at the sky, floating on his back.

 

Viggo made his way from the carpark, trying not to drop anything. He had his tackle box and fishing rods, along with a small bag of food. He knew Sean wouldn’t think to bring anything, and in an hour he’d be hungry.

Viggo stopped short as he came out of the woods and onto the shore of the lake. He saw a figure floating on the water, and heard a joyful laugh. The figure stood up, and Viggo could only stare at the naked chest. Orlando.

 

Orlando stood up and shivered. Enough of this. He needed his clothes. He began to wade back to the shore, then froze. Someone was watching him. He couldn’t quite see who. Suddenly the person took a step closer and he knew exactly who it was. Viggo was between him and his clothes.

“Uh, hi,” Orlando said. “I’m, uh, waiting for Elijah. We’re hiking. And I got hot, and decided to…uh…I need my clothes.”

Viggo turned so fast he dropped everything he was carrying. “What? Oh, those.” Viggo scooped up the clothes and started towards Orlando. He had all intentions of not looking at Orlando’s naked body, but he couldn’t help it.

“Thank you.” Orlando took the clothing but made no move to put it on.

“Aren’t you cold?”

“No,” Orlando said.

“I’ll, uh, let you get to that.” Viggo went to pick up his belongings. Orlando quickly dressed.

“Fishing?” Orlando said finally.

“Yeah, Sean was supposed to meet me, but he’s late, apparently.” Viggo looked around.

“Kinda like Elijah,” Orlando said. They looked at each other, smiles slowly crossing their faces. “The little buggers.”

“They want us together,” Viggo said, sighing.

“What do you want?”

“What do YOU want?”

“I want…” Orlando paused. “I want you to know that I was never trying to hurt you. I want you to know that I really do care about you, and it went way beyond any sort of curse.”

Viggo’s fishing poles hit the ground once more as he moved to take Orlando in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

THE CURSE  
Epilogue

 

“Elijah, can you help me for a second?” Orlando asked sweetly. “I’m having a problem getting the wig off, and Susan is nowhere to be found.”

“Sure, Orli.” Elijah followed Orlando up into the trailer. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself pinned down as the clothes were yanked from his body. “Orli!” Elijah screamed. He looked up and saw Orlando standing a few feet away.

“What, ‘Lij?” Orlando said, laughing so hard he could hardly talk. Elijah had a quick glimpse of an evil smile on their Ranger’s face before he found himself shoved out of the trailer and onto the ground. He was only wearing his socks.

 

“So…” Viggo said after they had regained their composure. He closed the trailer door and leaned against it. “Now that revenge is out of the way…are you busy tonight?”

“No,” Orlando said, feeling a spark shoot down his spine. “What did you have in mind?”

“Breaking that curse of yours,” Viggo said. Orlando shivered.

 

“I forgive you.” Elijah ran up and jumped on Orlando’s back.

“I don’t care if you forgive me or not.” Orlando linked his arms under Elijah’s knees and hefted him up. “You deserved it.”

“True.” Elijah gave Orlando a smacking kiss on the cheek. “Pub tonight?”

“Nope.” Orlando carefully set Elijah down. “Going over to Viggo’s.”

“Oh.” Elijah smirked and patted Orlando on the cheek. “Make sure to use protection.”

“Yes, Dad.”

 

Orlando smoothed down his short hair before knocking on the door. Viggo answered it almost immediately. “Hi.”

“Hi there.” Viggo leaned against the doorframe, wearing only jeans and a smile. “Come on in.” He moved aside so Orlando could come in.

“Thanks for having me over.”

“No problem.” Viggo closed the door, but didn’t move from his leaning stance. Somehow Orlando found himself pinned between Viggo and the door. Viggo’s free hand reached up to cup Orlando’s chin. He kissed Orlando, and Orlando fell into the kiss immediately. He sighed into Viggo’s mouth, and he heard Viggo chuckle. “C’mon.”

Viggo took Orlando by the hand and led him upstairs. They went into Viggo’s bedroom. Viggo closed the door behind them. “I want more than this, you know,” Orlando said.

Viggo pulled Orlando tight against him and kissed him again. “I know. Me too,” Viggo whispered. He made short work of Orlando’s t-shirt, pulling it off and tossing it onto the floor. He backed Orlando up until they fell onto the bed. Viggo’s mouth explored Orlando’s chest as his hand massaged the bulge between Orlando’s legs.

“God,” Orlando hissed, arching up. He whimpered quietly.

“Don’t keep it in,” Viggo murmured against Orlando’s stomach. “I want to hear you.”

Viggo pulled back and stood up. He stepped out of his jeans as Orlando stared. Viggo was gorgeous. Tanned and toned, every inch of skin strong and smooth. His body did not look its age. “You’re…”

“Shh,” Viggo said. He took off Orlando’s shoes and slid down his jeans. He climbed up Orlando’s body, reaching for Orlando’s pants. He undid the button, pulled down the zipper, then slid down Orlando’s body again, taking the pants with him. He crawled back up again, framing Orlando’s body with his. “Gorgeous,” he murmured against Orlando’s neck. He bent his head to nip at Orlando’s ear. “Worth waiting for.”

“Yes,” Orlando hissed, arching up and grabbing at Viggo’s backside.

“What do you want, baby?” Viggo rocked so their erections rubbed together.

Viggo wanted rational thought? “What…do you mean?”

“Do you want top or bottom?”

Orlando saw stars at the very thought of topping Viggo, but he knew what he wanted. “Want you…inside of me…” Orlando spread his legs and wiggled slightly, so Viggo’s cock fell in between his legs and gently nudged below his balls.

“God…” Now it was Viggo’s turn to feel light headed. He reached down to caress Orlando’s balls while sucking on his earlobes. Orlando moaned and arched as Viggo ever so lightly teased at Orlando’s entrance. “Be right back.”

Orlando shivered from the loss of Viggo’s body heat as Viggo got up to find supplies. When Viggo returned, Orlando was wrapped in the sheet from Viggo’s bed. “It’s cold,” Orlando whined when Viggo raised an eyebrow. Viggo simply stood by the bed and sheathed himself with the condom, generously lathering himself with lube. Orlando shuddered again, this time for reasons other than cold.

Viggo crept up Orlando’s body once more, this time letting his moistened finger trail lightly up Orlando’s thigh until it rested along Orlando’s backside. Orlando arched up, urging Viggo on with his eyes. Viggo moaned and let his head fall onto Orlando’s shoulder as he prepared Orlando.

“I’ve been wanting this since the first time I saw you,” Viggo said, and Orlando froze. He looked at Viggo as Viggo pulled back to look at him. “I was surrounded by Hobbits and everyone else, and then you walked in.” He pulled Orlando’s arms up and pinned them on the pillow. He wove his fingers in with Orlando’s. He gently slid inside Orlando’s warmth and said, “And you were the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.”

 

Hours later, they were still lounging in Viggo’s bed, naked bodies pressed together as they talked. “I really had no clue you were…well…gay,” Orlando said.

“Bi,” Viggo corrected. “Not that I like being labeled.”

Orlando snorted. “That’s one of the first things Elijah said to me when he pulled this whole curse thing. That he didn’t like to be labeled.”

“You forgive him?” Viggo kissed Orlando’s head.

“Yeh,” Orlando said. “It’s done now, and I got what I really wanted.” He snuggled closer to Viggo as the doorbell rang. He sighed. “Make them go away.”

Viggo pulled himself away and peeked out the window. “That looks like Billy’s car.”

“What are THEY doing here?” Orlando pushed the pillow over his face. He quickly whipped it off again. “Let me take care of it.”

 

“You sure you want to do this?” Billy asked Elijah.

“He helped him strip me and push me out in front of EVERYONE,” Elijah growled. “He deserves a piece of my mind.” The door flew open. “Listen here, Vig…”

“Yes?” Orlando asked pleasantly. He leaned in the doorframe, wearing nothing but a smile. Billy ran to his car, screaming something about his eyes being scarred for life. “Vig’s a bit busy right now. Can I take a message?”

“Uh, well, no. I’ll talk to him later.” Elijah turned on his heel and made a beeline for Billy’s car. Orlando smiled and shut the door, hurrying back to the person waiting in bed for him.

THE END


End file.
